


Early Hours

by msolliepop



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Swearing, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msolliepop/pseuds/msolliepop
Summary: The reader stays up late with writer's block, and Ollie isn't happy about it.





	Early Hours

The light of the computer screen fills the room as I look at the cursor blinking, mentally writing and rewriting sentences in my head as the document remains blank. It is 3 am; a time when the world goes silent and I could have peace from humanity. Normally such a thing was very conducive to my productivity, but not now. 

I take a swig of the bottle of wine I had fetched from the kitchen an hour or so ago, when I had realised where the night was probably going to end up. It's almost empty, but I'll save the last gulp for when I finally decide to throw in the towel. Which could end up being in two minutes time or two hours. Depends how restless I get.

I hear shuffling footsteps coming from the bedroom, but instead of turning to face him I stare at my nemesis, Microsoft Word. I know exactly what my lovers going to say, and right now I don't care about it; I want to write something, even if I just get a few sentences down without deleting them in a rage. 

Sure enough, Ollie stumbles in, and I can hear him grunt as he sees me. “Why are you still up?”  
I don't answer him. I've finally thought of the right sentence to use to start off with, and I'll be damned if I forget it because of him. I tap away at the keys and he sighs, comes closer and wraps his arms around me.   
“Liebling, you should be in bed.”

"No you should. Ssssh.” Not my most elegant witty comeback but screw it; my creative energy isn't exactly at its best right now.

He picks up the wine bottle and checks its level, then puts it down, but just out of my reach. Damn him and his long ass arms. “The drink can't be helping the writing.”

"It wasn't meant to help writing. It was supposed to make me feel better about being a shit writer who can't do this stuff.” 

"And is it?” I shake my head, and lean my head back in the seat against the headrest, and he pulls me in a little tighter. “Oh, sweetheart.”

"I haven’t had the time to write in months. Now I finally do and I can't. Can't think of a damn thing. I'm useless, Ollie.”

“You aren't, nothing could be further from the truth.” He pulls on the arms of the swivel chair and turns me to him, kneeling in front of me. Damn his face even looks hot when he's tired. And damn adorable. My wandering brain, although not letting me forget my frustration with my progress, does a little happy dance, and I let a small smile slip onto my face. I can't be grumpy with him when he's being like this, it's impossible. “You are very good. You are just tired, and forcing yourself to work anyway. That can't be helping. So.” He stands up again, leans past me, saves and shuts the computer down. “You are going to come to bed, and we are going to go to sleep. In the morning we'll have a nice breakfast, and you can try again then if you feel any better.”

He leads me to the bedroom and I follow, dragging my feet. As tired and frustrated as I am, the thought of actually having to try and get to sleep is not a good one in itself. As we fall into bed and he pulls the covers around us, I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Me letting my thought process go nuts won't help things. Gotta stop thinking. Gotta stop planning, except....what if-

I shouldn't be surprised really that Ollie has learnt to sense when my brains going here, there and everywhere. He pulls me in tight, and as his chin rests on my shoulder, he starts humming. Maybe a lullaby, or even just some random relaxed song he's thought of. I can't help but listen, and as I get lost in the soft soothing melody, I can feel myself drifting off. Just as I do, I hear him say one last thing, in a reverent whisper.  
“Traum schön, meine Liebe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the German was incorrect <3


End file.
